1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits and layout construction, and more particularly, to a circuit and layout for a high density antenna protection diode.
2. Background
The antenna effect is an effect that can cause yield and reliability problems during the manufacture of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) integrated circuits due to plasma induced gate dielectric damage. To avoid yield/reliability problems as a result of the antenna effect, a set of antenna rules may be followed. A violation of such rules may be called an antenna violation. Antenna violations may be avoided by adding a diode near a gate to protect the gate dielectric of the gate. Such diode may be referred to as an “antenna diode.” There is currently a need for an improved antenna diode that provides improved protection to avoid antenna violations and has a compact layout.